Vegan Powers
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: What happens after the Titans see Scott Pilgrim vs the World?  BbRae. No Flames!


**Hey guys!**

**It's spidey again!**

**Soo, my brother pitched an idea to me while we were watching Scott Pilgrim vs. the World.(BEST MOVIE EVER!) and one of my reviewers( you know who you are) just reminded me of **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Teen Titans or Scott Pilgrim vs. the World.**

**Enjoy!**

****

The Titans were all gathered around the TV in the common room watching a new movie that just came out.

It was called Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, and only two words could describe it.

SPLENDIFEROUSLY AWESOME

It was at the part where Scott was fighting Evil Ex #3, Todd.

Beastboy watched, his eyes practically glued to the screen as Todd's vegan powers threw Scott into the air.

It was then that an Idea hatched into his mind. Causing the boy to smile

The movie continued without any delay and all the titans headed off to bed, ready for another mediocre day of crime-fighting.

…..oh how they were wrong.

_(The next day)_

The titans had a routine day, woke up, fought over breakfast, battled control freak and then returned home.

Everything was normal except for one thing.

No one had seen Beastboy since they had gotten back; just as they were about to voice this question the green changeling himself appeared at the common room doors.

And what they saw shocked them.

There stood Beastboy, in a pair of white jeans, black converse, and a white t with black lines fanning down the collar to the sleeves.

But his new apparel wasn't the thing that shocked them the most.

It was his hair.

There atop his head, lay his hair in all its glory.

But it wasn't green or spikey.

Oh no, it was long, swept to the left side of his face…..and it was **blonde** with **black streaks.**

….Welcome End of the World…..part II

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed as he sauntered past them to the kitchen grabbing the soy milk out of the fridge and looked at them as he poured some into a glass.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to their shock.

"Y-yo-you" Robin couldn't get his mouth to form the words

"Dude…WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" Cyborg cried shaking Beastboy.

The young teen rolled his eyes, and gently pried Cyborgs powerful metal arms off of him. Startling the half human-half robotic teen

"I don't partake in the meat, or the product or the ovum of anything that has a face." Beastboy said, gesturing to his face as he did.

Cyborg looked at him "Wha-"

Beastboy rolled his eyes. "I'm vegan."

After Beastboy said that Cyborg was able to piece it together, and after he did busted out in hysterics.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Raven walked in, right as Cyborg was cooling down from his laughing fit.

And looked between the green changeling and cyborg, cocking her eyebrow

"Am I missing something?" she deadpanned.

Cyborg looked back at her and almost started laughing again as he explained

"Beastboy…..t-thinks he…..has….VEGAN POWERS!" The robotic teen finished as he bust up laughing.

Beastboy simply crossed his arms across his chest and stared impassively at the teen.

Cyborg stared back

"Twenty bucks you cant."

Beastboy smirked

"Deal."

He looked over at his cup of soymilk and extended his arm out, splaying his fingers out.

The cup sat there, with no change.

Beastboy looked back at Cyborg, who stood there grinning.

The changeling turned back to the cup and tried again.

The cup still sat there, contently so.

Cyborg clapped the young teen on the back grinning triumphantly.

Beastboy shook him off and tried again

Cyborg shook his head "Man when are you gonna realize that you don't have vegan pow-"

The cup lifted, hovering in the air coming towards Beastboy (whose hair had spiked,) and landing gently in his waiting hand

Beastboy grinned at the robotic teen taking a sip from his soymilk.

Cyborg and everyone else who watched the spectacle jaw's dropped.

Raven, the only one spoke up.

"Congratulations Beastboy, now you have Cyborg's blackmail money."

Said boy grinned as the empath began walking out the room.

"Thanks Rae," the boy said, "How about you and me go get dinner and a movie with the tin man's money?"

Raven looked back felt a small blush start to dust her cheeks before raising her hood.

"Sure. " She replied with a small smile. She reached the common room doors and looked back at the boy. "Pick me up at 7"

Then she walked out leaving the other titans in shock.

Starfire the first to regain her wits shook her head and said to Robin.

"That was just plain freaky yes?"

Said boy, still unable to form words nodded.

Beastboy chuckled going to put the soymilk back in the fridge, when he noticed something odd.

"Hey that's weird, there was at least one more glass worth of soymilk in here."

He shrugged and tossed the empty carton in the trash before collecting the bet from a pouting Cyborg.

But what no one noticed during this entire debacle was Raven was the one who lifted Beastboy's cup with her powers, using an almost invisible amount of it to lift it.

….and that while everyone was watching the cup, took one out for herself and poured in the rest of the soymilk before exiting.

In the darkness of her room, Raven looked at the cup cautiously before taking a sip.

"Hmmm. Not Bad."

**End**

**Woohoo Done!**

**Soooo**

**Beastboy doesn't really have vegan powers. BUMMER!**

**But he does have a date with RavenXD**

**And that's a happy ending**

**Please Review!  
>Spidey out.<strong>


End file.
